Red Carpet Diaries, Book 2
Red Carpet Diaries, Book 2 is the second book of the Red Carpet Diaries series. It succeeds its first book, Red Carpet Diaries, Book 1. Summary Your first movie was a smash hit, and now all of Hollywood wants a piece of you! Will fame get in the way of finding love? Chapters 'Chapter 1: Toast of the Town' Your first movie was a huge success -- now all of Hollywood wants a piece of you! 'Chapter 2: Leveling Up' You've been cast in the season's biggest blockbuster! What's next on your path to becoming a superstar? 'Chapter 3: Grecian Spy-sles' Your blockbuster film has started filming ... in the Greek Isles! But will you get along with your new co-stars? Chapter 4: I'll Make You a Star It's the night of your big meeting with legendary Hollywood producer Viktor Montmartre! What could he want to discuss? Chapter 5: Going Public... Persona You're under new management, which means a press whirlwind, endless appearances... and some SERIOUS changes to your personal life. Chapter 6: Are You Ready to RUMBLE? ' ''Your spy movie is shifting into high gear with a huge martial arts battle, but Apricott 's bratty behavior threatens to ruin the entire shoot! '''Chapter 7: A Shot Across the Bow... After your terrifying escape, you need advice from friends. Meanwhile, Viktor has more in store for you... Chapter 8: A Picture Perfect Couple With a day off from shooting, you head to Seth and Teja's comedy set. It looks like you're not the only one with problems... Chapter 9: From Russia, With Pain You're off to shoot in Russia! But when things go wrong on set, you might be left out in the cold... Chapter 10: Fired-storm Your career's taken a turn for the worst! But you're not going to give up THAT easily. Chapter 11: Take Two Thomas Hunt wants you to star in his period piece! But first, you need to check in with all your friends...and visit Matt in the hospital. Chapter 12: You're kicking off your new movie with Thomas Hunt, but can you secure funding? Chapter 13: Filming for the The Last Duchess is underway... But are you up to the demands of the role? Gallery Sneak Peeks RCdB2CH1.jpg|Book 2 Premiere Sneak Peek RCDBK2CH3.png|Chapter 3 Sneak Peek RCDBK2CH5SneakPeek.png|Chapter 5 Sneak Peek RCDBk2Ch7.png|Chapter 7 Sneak Peek RCDBK2CH8.png|Chapter 8 Sneak Peek RCDBook2Ch11SneakPeak.png|Chapter 11 Sneak Peek RCDBook2Chapter12SneakPeek.jpg|Chapter 12 Sneak Peek Pre-Book Sneak Peeks & Information RCDBk2extravaganza.png|Confirmation of Book 2 RCD Bk2 Confirmation.png|Book 2 Info...(Continued) RCD Book 2 Chapter 1 Reveal.png|Chapter 1 Reveal Rcsbktwotutorial.png|Tutorial Messages (Choices from Bk 1 Saved) Mattisonthecovwrofrcd2.png|Matt on the Cover of Book 2 Miscellaneous RCD 2 Cover 2.png|Official Promo RCD2OfficialCover.png|Book Cover Square Format Rcdbooktwointro.png|Book 2 In-Game Cover Rcdbooktwodisclaimer.png|Book 2 Disclaimer 3of4LIRCDBk2.png|3 of 4 Love Interests in BK 2 RCDBk2Ch6Warning.png|Chapter 6 Disclaimer ThreateningnotetoRCDMC.png|Threatening Note from Viktor to Your Character in BK2, CH.7 DoubleAgentPoster.png|''Double Agent'' poster ThemMagazinewithChadleyPippaandChrisWinters.png|Them Magazine in Chapter 10 MysteriousnotefromThomasHuntinRCDBook2Ch10.png|Mysterious Note From Thomas Hunt to MC In BK 2 Ch. 10 Theduchessscript.png|The Duchess Script Trivia * On March 22, 2018, a tweet from Choices gave the official confirmation of a second book.https://twitter.com/PlayChoices/status/976977765571284992 * At the end of Book 1, it is hinted that Your Character may end up working in a project with Thomas Hunt. * On May 16, 2018 in Pixelberry's 'Spring News' blog, Book 2 will be released in June 2018.http://www.pixelberrystudios.com/blog/2018/5/16/spring-news * It was announced that Book 2 will be released on Wednesday, June 13, 2018 and the description for Chapter 1 was subsequently revealed.https://twitter.com/PlayChoices/status/1002691529561948161 * Unlike Book 1, Book 2 is released on Wednesdays instead of Fridays. * On June 12, 2018 many things were revealed and hinted at ahead of the Book 2 premiere.http://www.pixelberrystudios.com/blog/2018/6/12/red-carpet-diaries-book-2 : ** Readers are going to see the dark side of fame and of course now that she's the "it" girl, there are people ready to tear her down, like her new costar for example. ** As our heroine will be making some new friends, (with some in very high places), we will have the chance to pick out a glamorous new home as well! ** Due to popular demand, there'll be appearances from HWU favorites like Thomas Hunt, Addison Sinclair, and more! ** Book 2 ups the scale as it takes Your Character from indie film darling to starring in a major summer blockbuster. ** Book 2 is about the thrills and risks of being on top; which the writers hinted at exploring what has been going on in Hollywood recently regarding the "Me Too" and "Times Up" movements respectively in the Choices Universe. ** The first chapter of the second book opens with a Reader Discretion Advised Disclaimer saying that this book will deal with issues of harassment and discrimination. * In Book 2, Chapter 1 it is revealed that all four of Your Character's love interest have been given a new outfit. * On Thursday June 14, 2018, Pixelberry confirmed via facebook messenger that the man with Your Character on the Cover is indeed Matt Rodriguez. * In Book 2, Chapter 1 Your Character gets the opportunity to compete in Celebrity Dance Off, which seems to be paying homage to [https://dancingwiththestars.wikia.com/wiki/Dancing_with_the_Stars_Wiki Dancing With the Stars]. * In Book 2, Chapter 2 Your Character has the opportunity to accompany Thomas Hunt to a speakeasy where the two of you get to know each other a bit more and he tells you more about his upcoming project, The Duchess. * It is hinted at that the two of you would have kissed if Thomas hadn't stopped it. If Your Character asks him, if she did something wrong, he replies back that he doesn't want to do anything you'd both regret. But this in turn hints at Thomas being set up as potential love interest. ** If Your Character chooses to not go with Thomas Hunt and mentions to the group that she ran into Hunt, Seth comments on how he thinks that his eyes are dreamy; thus continuing to slowly show the character's confirmed bisexuality. * In Book 2, Chapter 6, the first disclaimer for anything related to sexual assault or violence was shown. ** Also in this chapter, it appears to be confirmed that Viktor Montmartre is based off of real life film producer Harvey Weinstein, who was found guilty of several cases of sexual assault and harassment against actresses he worked with. https://www.usatoday.com/pages/interactives/life/the-harvey-weinstein-effect/ * In Book 2, Chapter 7 Your Character's social media username is revealed to be StraightOuttaIowa, which is a reference to the 2015 film Straight Outta Compton. * On August 20, 2018 a sneak peek for chapter 11 was released. https://twitter.com/PlayChoices/status/1031679628321030145 * On August 27, 2018 a sneak peek for chapter 12 was released. https://twitter.com/PlayChoices/status/1034169057547771905 References Category:Stories Category:Red Carpet Diaries Category:Romance Category:Female Lead